gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA 2
In Grand Theft Auto 2, each area features five radio stations from a pool of eleven, in which one of them would be played as the player drives most vehicles in game. Each gang also has its own radio station that transmits within a limited area. Each gang also has its own radio station that transmits within a limited area. This list includes also the names of the products that were advertised, news/weather and promo's. Where there is written N/A the song hasn't been yet related to the right name or the product name advertised isn't understood. Changing radio stations for preference was possible in the PC version by using the "F1" function key, and in the Playstation version by pressing the "up" directional button. Radio Stations Head Radio The city's largest commercial radio station. It can be received in all areas of the game. The DJ's names are Phanny Joe Styles and Johnny Riccaro. Head Radio plays modern pop and rock. *APOSTLES OF FUNK - YELLOW BUTTER *Jizz Drive *PUSSYWILLOWS - REAL LOVE *NEWS *Perk Up *DAVIDSON - ALL I WANNA DO *THE ONE - SOUTHPARK *BULAMATARI - TAXI DRIVER *FLYTRONIX - PAST ARCHIVES *NEWS *Pit Stick *ANNA - DO IT ON YOUR OWN *Enduro Dong *TESTING - MY TINY WORLD Rockstar Radio A commercial radio station in the Downtown Area. The DJ/commentator is Sammy Starock, who apparently hates everyone and regularly receives letter bombs from listeners. The station plays pop and rock and occasionally features on-air phone calls from "listeners". *STIKKI FINGERZ - HOLDIN' IT OUT FOR YOU *WEATHER *Pizza Cake *CONOR & JAY - VEGAS ROAD *3° World Bank *TRACK 7 - I WANNA PHUNK KREZ The Residential Area's commercial station which plays hip hop and rap. The DJ is Richie T. *NEGRO VS. CONNER - SHOWIN' ME LOVE *E=MC GOOD TIMES - JACKING IN HILLTOWN *N/A *NUMB - HOW'S IT DONE Lo-Fi FM A commercial station in the Industrial Area that plays oldies and pop. DJ Die/Dye/Dai (Dai is a Welsh abbreviation for the name 'David') is Welsh and seems to have no ties to gangs in the area. *N/A *DNA Food *BERT REID'S GUITAR TRIO - A COOL DAY IN DOWNTOWN *Silky Milky *Flipperd Off *NEWS *TAMMY BONESS & THE SWINGIN MAMMARIES - THE DINER *WEATHER *COW TASTES GOOD - SURF CITY Futuro FM A radio staion sponsored by the Zaibatsu and filled with promotions for their products. The DJ, Dean Frantz, plays dance, jazz-oriented pop and Funk. See Futuro FM Script for a transcript. *N/A *Orgasmo Bars *DAVIDSON - ALL I WANNA DO *NEWS *Zaibatsu Promo *Weather *Krishna Promo *SPANGLY FEET - DAZED & CONFUZED *N/A Heavenly Radio The Krishnas' gang station, transmitting in the Industrial Sector. The music is a mix of Jesus-pop and soft music. Listeners are continuously urged by the station's DJ, Venus Ordelia, to convert. *Krishna Promo *REV. ROONEY & THE ROCKSTA CHOIR - GOD BLESS ALL THE UNIVERSE *Krishna Promo *Hush *Krishna Promo *STERLIN - STANDING ON MY OWN *Pizza Cake *NEWS *ZONEBOYS - AMAZING GRACE KGBH A pun on the Soviet KGB and grievous bodily harm (GBH), radio station of the Russian mafia with DJ Bombatumba. KGBH frequently encounters both technical and personal problems that interfere with their broadcasts. The station primarily plays classic rock. See KGBH Script for a transcript. *Requests *COW TASTES GOOD - SURF CITY *SPANGLY FEET - DAZED & CONFUZED *N/A Lithium FM The Loonies' station. Features a schizophrenic DJ, Spaz Funbags, who plays oldies as well as some dance music. *N/A *TAMMY BONESS & THE SWINGIN MAMMARIES - THE DINER *Crazy CJ's *S-UZI *VOICE BOX - COMPUTER LUST *NEWS *Rocket Fuel *REV. ROONEY & THE ROCKSTA CHOIR - GOD BLESS ALL THE UNIVERSE Rebel Radio/KING The Redneck gang station in the Residential Area. The DJ, Marshall Nash, has a Southern accent and posts announcements of escaped convicts who have bounties posted on their heads. The music of choice is modern and classic rock. *N/A *NEWS *BULAMATARI - TAXI DRIVERS *TESTING - MY TINY WORLD *STIKKI FINGERZ - HOLDIN' IT OUT FOR YOU *Credex Gold *STERLIN - STANDING ON MY OWN Osmosis Radio The Scientists' station, transmitting in the Residential Area. The DJ "Mama Doc", who is either Icelandic or Scandinavian, plays modern dance music. *DAVIDSON - ALL I WANNA DO *PUSSYWILLOWS - REAL LOVE *Momendoc *Enduro Dong *ANNA - DO IT ON YOUR OWN *NEWS *Perk Up *TRACK 7 - I WANNA PHUNK Funami FM The Yakuza gang's station in the Downtown Area. The music is drum and bass-type electronic music. The station is hosted by a Japanese man and a frantically screaming Japanese woman (in a varied high-pitch voice) calling herself Teriyaki-chan, whose speech is unintelligible apart from a few random phrases of English. The theme song on the main title screen is the song "Short change" by the group E-Z Rollers *Flymutha - Toys Are Real *Zoom Zoom *N/A *N/A *Land Rover *N/A *S-UZI Miscellaneous tracks Intro track This song is played continuesly in the selection menus. It is not played in any radio station in-game. *EZ ROLLERS - SHORT CHANGE Credits track This song is played during the credits. It is heard once during a promo but it is not played completely in any of the radio stations. *SCRAPYARD MONGRELS - I LOVE THIS FEELING (STONED AGAIN) Complete list of tracks *BULAMATARI - TAXI DRIVERS *FLYTRONIX - PENDULUM *FLYTRONIX - PAST ARCHIVES *ANNA - DO IT ON YOUR OWN *TESTING - MY TINY WORLD *PUSSYWILLOWS - REAL LOVE *THE ONE - SOUTHPARK *CONOR & JAY - VEGAS ROAD *APOSTLES OF FUNK - YELLOW BUTTER *DAVIDSON - ALL I WANNA DO *STIKKI FINGERZ - HOLDIN' IT OUT FOR YOU *TRACK 7 - I WANNA PHUNK *NEGRO VS. CONNER - SHOWIN' ME LOVE *E=MC GOOD TIMES - JACKING IN HILLTOWN *REED - L.E.D. *NUMB - HOW'S IT DONE *BERT REID'S GUITAR TRIO - A COOL DAY IN DOWNTOWN *STYLUS EXODUS - TOUCAN PIE *TAMMY BONESS & THE SWINGIN MAMMARIES - THE DINER *COW TASTES GOOD - SURF CITY *SPANGLY FEET - DAZED & CONFUZED *REV. ROONEY & THE ROCKSTA CHOIR - GOD BLESS ALL THE UNIVERSE *VOICE BOX - COMPUTER LUST *FUTURE LOOP - GARAGE ACID *STERLIN - STANDING ON MY OWN *ZONEBOYS - AMAZING GRACE *TOYS ARE REAL - FLYMUTHA *4 HOW MUCH 4 - O2N *IDO - BALL BLASTER *TSUNAMI - F.A.G. FILTER *EZ ROLLERS - SHORT CHANGE *SCRAPYARD MONGRELS - I LOVE THIS FEELING(STONED AGAIN) Soundtracks Category:Radio